


the contrast between them

by imizuasuhi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mishima and his sweaty hands, cliches, i hope for their happiness because they deserve it, my heart jets for shuyuu, no luck for the next ten years, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imizuasuhi/pseuds/imizuasuhi
Summary: Mishima's just a small boy in a big world, but he isn't alone. Even Akira's facade can't last forever.





	1. the weight of the world on his shoulders

There are times when Mishima feels small. 

Times like the present, when he's walking with his best friend, who just so happens to be a world-famous phantom thief, the contrast between them only makes him feel even more insignificant.

In Mishima's eyes, Akira is just so _perfect._

With beautiful, expressive eyes and unkempt frizzy hair that somehow always looks amazing no matter what, Mishima thinks he is absolutely beautiful. His cool demeanor only adds onto his point.

Mishima also thinks about how he can never match up to him.

He's a small boy in a big world, and he feels like he is the only one.

But Akira's facade can't hold forever. And seeing through the cracks of it, Mishima understands.

No one is perfect, and Akira isn't an exception to that.

Mishima seems to have forgotten; Akira is only human. He's a high schooler, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

So when it has gotten too hard for him, and Akira breaks down, Mishima doesn't find himself too surprised.

He gently embraces him, patting his back, mumbling sweet nothings and allowing him to wet his shirt with tears.

_You helped me in my darkest days, and maybe now it's time I return the favor._


	2. Chapter 2

It's when Mishima sees Akira dripping with sweat, wiping his forehead and sighing that he can confirm his thoughts.

_I think I'm gay._

Mishima definitely saw it coming, but had refused to acknowledge it. He thinks about how his feelings probably mean nothing to such a cool guy, after all. Akira is, in Mishima's opinion, _way_ out of his league.

 _'I won't tell him. I won't tell him,'_ Mishima internally chants. _'I definitely won't._

But Mishima is sure that the whole world is against him because when Akira looks at him with his flushed cheeks and asks him why he's staring, any previous thoughts of not mentioning his feelings flies out the window and before he knows it, the words are tumbling out.

"I, uh," Mishima stammers, "I was just thinking that you look really good right now and about how much I want to-"

He's about to elaborate about how much he wants to kiss Akira right on his cute lips until he realizes exactly what he's saying, and then proceeds to cover his mouth with his hand and try to hold back an embarrassed scream. His eyes are wide, and he stares at Akira to see how he will react. He looks both terrified and mortified, which Akira can't help but find amazingly cute and a bit entertaining.

Mishima thinks he needs to get his eyesight checked because he swears Akira's face just got two shades darker. Akira tries to turn his head away to hide his flustered expression, but quickly turns it back when Mishima grasps his sweating hand in his.

Mishima's mouth feels dry as sandpaper but that doesn't matter right now, he thinks. If he spilled the beans he might as well slip in them and fall into eternal embarrassment as well.

"Will you, uh," Mishima's eyes dart around, anywhere but at Akira. His hands get sweatier but he grasps Akira's hand tighter, as if he's scared Akira will try to run away.

"Could you maybe, um, g-go out with-" Mishima is trying so hard but it's not working because it feels like he's going to die of nervousness. Akira smiles and laughs a little, and Mishima looks terrified because he thinks Akira is laughing at him.

He rushes to apologize but before he can utter a word, he finds Akira's lip on his and the shock of it all causes him to freeze up and blank out.

Akira pulls back to see Mishima, eyes wider than he ever thought was possible, touching his lips, cheeks flushed. He panics for a second, wondering if he got the wrong idea from Mishima's outburst, but when Mishima pulls him in by the collar of his shirt for another kiss, he knows he didn't totally fuck up.

Akira blinks in surprise, before a slight smirk makes its way across his face and before they know it, they're kissing again and again. 

After what feels like their millionth kiss, Mishima pants, looking up at Akira, who is now standing.

Akira suggests Mishima should go home, and Mishima, though slightly disappointed, agrees with him, picking up his bag.

"I'll walk you back," Akira says, making his way downstairs and out the door, Mishima following him. "I mean, I need to make sure no one tries anything funny with my cute boyfriend."

And with that sentence, Mishima knows he's used all his luck for the next ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im so rusty ive been playing overwatch and my computer doesn't work very well  
> but new computer should come this week so i can write more frequently.....
> 
> something lighthearted because that's my favorite kind of story! mishima is so embarrassed but that decade worth of luck scored him Akira lol
> 
> i probably should have done more emotional comforting but i'm so weak for embarrassed mishima 
> 
> fyi : changed rating to T for f bomb lol


End file.
